1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory management, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for performing memory space reservation and management.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a target process is required to be executed in a computer system with a heavy loading, the problem of lacking memory space might happen. Some methods have been proposed in the related art to try to reserve the memory space for the target process. However, the methods cannot promise that the problem can be solved without introducing any side effect. For example, a first method of the methods suggests executing a dummy process to occupy the required memory space in the computer system. Before executing the target process, the dummy process needs to be stopped to release the memory space to the operating system, which allows other processes to occupy the released memory space before the target process starts running. As the released memory space is occupied, the target process still cannot get the memory space for running. Therefore, a novel method and an associated architecture are desired to make sure there is enough memory space for executing the target process without introducing any unwanted side effect.